


First Meeting

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [24]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, First Meeting, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Jean and Lionel meet for the first time.





	

* * *

Jean had just entered Holland Park when she was suddenly stopped by a soldier a few years older than herself.  
  
“Excuse me, miss? Could you direct me to Curzon Street?  
  
She stared into his blue eyes, unable to look away. Her father had warned her about relationships with soldiers. It would only lead to heartbreak.  
  
“It’s Jean, not miss. And I would, but it’ll take a while, Lieutenant.”  
  
“Lionel, please. Then perhaps I could accompany you, while you tell me?” he gave her a shy smile.  
  
“I think I’d like that,” Jean replied wondering what their first meeting would bring.

 


End file.
